


Blinded

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blind Simon, Blue Blood, Damaged Biocomponents (Detroit: Become Human), Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Markus is a worried husband, Simon do be blind doe, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon shot himself on the roof of Stratford tower, Connor takes him home to the new Jericho after the revolution, Markus tries to help.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Blinded

When Simon’s systems booted up, the first thing he was greeted with was darkness. He couldn't see. His vision was entirely black, apart from the red, angry warnings about malfunctions in his software and hardware. 

[Biocomponent #8451: Error]  
[Optics system: Malfunction. Seek Maintenance.]  
[Right leg damaged. Seek Maintenance.]

[Systems: Below optimal.]

He tried to scan to see if there was further damage, but all he received was more errors, flooding his view. He felt… pain. Even in Jericho, after escaping his owner and hiding away in the rusty, decaying old freighter, he hadn’t felt this much pain. It was unbearable. He didn’t know how he even got here, why the ache in his joints clouded any proper thoughts. His systems told him unknown objects were lodged in his hardware, one in his right leg, one in his chest, one under his jaw.

Bullet wounds.

The Stratford tower. 

The memories flooded back, armed guards swarming the room and firing at Simon and his 3 friends. North, Josh and Markus had escaped mostly unscathed, Simon however, had been hit. He remembered Markus running to his side, all but dragging him from the control room and to the roof. He remembered the cold sting of snow landing on his wounds, blue blood dripping from the wound as he ran and hid in a container, Markus giving him a chance to run. 

He could’ve shot him right there, ended his life to save the countless androids at Jericho, but he didn’t. He had just handed him a gun for self defense, and ran. 

He wondered how he’d ended up here, the last thought he’d had was the door of the container opening, two brown eyes peering down at him, they tried to probe his memory, but he’d put his gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Any time after that was lost, if he’d been activated in the time between then and now, he didn’t remember it.

He’d shot himself. Was he still in the container? Was that why it was so dark? No, there was still some light getting through the cracks in the door. It could be nighttime? No, His clock said it was 3.47pm. It would still be light. He tried to move, but something hard against his back prevented him. 

“There’s no use, its high grade equipment.” A voice said, Simon didn’t recognize it. 

“Where am I? Who are you?” Simon’s voice was scared, the edges of his words staticky, like a damaged machine. Of course, that’s all he was, wasn’t he?

“You’re in the DPD’s evidence room. I’m getting you out of here. My name is Connor, what’s yours?” The voice asked, it sounded closer than before. 

“My.. My name is Simon.” He said, though he did not sound any less afraid. “Why can’t I see? Why am I… Why am I in pain? I don’t like it, I’m afraid.”

“You were shot, you killed yourself after being found on a rooftop by a different Connor model. But you don’t need to be afraid, I’m deviant.” Connor said, there were a few beeps, then Simon felt the machine holding him in place release him. He fell to the ground and hissed in pain, blue blood dripping in a small stream from his nose. He felt two hands grabbing him, helping him up. “I’m going to get you home, the revolution is over, and all androids kept in this room are being released… those still alive.” Connor said, his voice sounded wounded, whatever Simon couldn’t see, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

\-------------------------------------

When the car finally stopped, Simon breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally safe, he was finally back at Jericho. But once he got out of the car, he knew something wasn’t right. He couldn’t hear the small, crashing waves hitting the hull of the old freighter, the call of seagulls overhead. “Where am I? Where is Jericho?” He asked, his voice sounded worse than before, some words no more than static crackles. 

“Jericho was… sunk. Markus blew it up, detonated the explosives in the hold.” Connor explained, Simon felt his heart sink. Jericho had been his home for two years, he wished he’d been there to say goodbye. “This is the new Jericho, Markus has been keeping androids here, repairing those who were damaged.” Connor said as he opened the passenger door, helping Simon out.

Simon struggled to walk on his damaged leg, feeling the occasional spark or pop. He needed that repaired, and soon. When he reached the entrance to New Jericho, he heard the murmur of hundreds of voices, most of them similar, considering there were only so many different voice options for androids. He stayed close by Connor’s side, who was leading them through the crowd. 

Simon wished he could see, wished he could have a proper thought or say a coherent sentence, he’d have so many questions for the androids around him. He heard a familiar voice and stopped walking, trying to find the source of the voice. 

“Simon! You’re alive!” A female voice called, He flinched when he felt hands on him, but calmed down quickly. 

“North… It’s so nice to hear your voice..” Simon said, leaning into her. He was pretty quickly enveloped by another set of hands too. 

“I’m so glad you’re alive, Simon!” It was Josh. Simon felt his stress level easing as he cuddled into his friends arms. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until now. But another voice shoved any of that sleepiness aside. 

“Simon!” A booming voice called, Simon recognized it immediately. His led blinked blue for the first time since he’d woken up, he wriggled out of North and Josh’s hold, reaching blindly for Markus. Markus wrapped his arms firmly around the blond android, almost too tight. He’d been so worried about Simon, ever since he’d left him on the roof. 

“Markus..” Simon breathed, blue-tinged tears spilling down his cheeks. He finally let his guard down, just letting Markus hold him and protect him. He didn’t want him to ever let him go, he didn’t want to be left alone again. “Please Markus, please don’t go.” He begged, voice mostly white noise. His voicebox was totaled. 

“It’s okay Simon, It’s okay.. I’m not going anywhere. Not until you’re all better.” He said, shushing Simon. Softly. He scanned his damages, cringing at how badly damaged he really was. He was worse off than some androids who’d been fighting against the humans. He tilted Simon’s head up, feeling sadness filling his heart when he looked at the bullet wound under his chin. He lightly touched it, Simon jolting in pain. “I’m going to get you fixed up Si, I promise. I’ll never let this happen to you again.” 

\-------------------------------------

A few hours after being deactivated for repairs, Simon woke again. Markus had replaced his leg, and done his best to fix the bullet wounds.

But he still couldn’t see. He panicked a little, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down, it’s alright. I’m here.” Markus said, voice soothing. Simon layed back down, shaking. 

“Why can I still not see? My.. My scan says I’m fully functional.” Simon’s voice was fixed, which was a relief to him, but he was still upset about his sight. 

“I.. I don’t know, Simon. I’ve tried everything, but when you… when you shot yourself, you damaged something in your head which I can’t fix. I’m afraid it may be permanent..” Markus sounded full of sorrow, Simon frowned. 

“Permanent?... No.. No that can’t be. I can’t be blind!” He began to tremble, tears welling in his eyes. “Nobody wants to be close with a blind android.. I can’t even fend for myself..” He said, the tears now falling, still stained blue. “I know what happens to androids with problems like this.. They shut down. They suffer and they die… all alone..” Simon choked out a sob, Markus didn’t know what to say, or what to do. 

“Simon… that won’t make me leave you.. I said I wouldn’t leave, and I was telling you the truth. Blind or not, you’re still my friend. You still mean the world to me. When I had to leave you on that rooftop. I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t do anything without thinking about you, worrying whether I could’ve saved you.. Could’ve brought you home.”

Simon didn’t say anything back, just reached out, desperate. Markus hugged him, running his fingers through Simon’s hair. “It’s okay..” He whispered, Simon buried his face in Markuses shoulder, crying. His led was a bright red, his stress dangerously high. Markus didn’t notice it, if he scanned him, he’d see, but he was too focused on holding him. Simon began to shake, the equivalent of pain flooding through his head. 

[Stress level: 86%.]

“Markus… I… I don't want to hurt. It hurts… It all.. It… It hurts... It hurts…” Simon whimpered, clinging to Markus tighter. 

[stress level: 90%. Critical.]

“Simon..?” Markuses voice sounded so far away. Everything was far away. He felt cold. Too cold, but too hot. He squirmed in Markuses arms, trying to wriggle free. “Simon what’s wrong?” Markus asked, releasing his grip. He looked at Simon, blue blood was dripping from his eyes, something had gone wrong when he started crying. The blue blood line connecting his eyes to his ‘brain’ had burst, it had also caused the sudden rise in stress, pressure building. 

“Simon… Calm down, please, calm down. It’s okay! I’m going to fix this, you just need to bear with the pain for a little while longer, please!..” Markus practically begged, Simon continued to sob and scream, he was hurting so bad. Markus did the only last thing he could think of. He grabbed Simon’s hand tightly, letting the synthetic skin peel back. Simon’s skin responded to the touch and peeled back as well, showing the perfect, white plastic beneath. Simon stopped shaking, his led went from red to yellow. 

[Stress level: 50%. Optimal.]

Markus shared his thoughts and memories through their connection, Simon shared his own thoughts back. Markus saw Simon’s past, everything leading him to coming to Jericho, and everything afterwards. They shared the connection until Markus was certain Simon was calmed down, and the blue blood had stopped dripping, He broke the connection slowly, Simon blinked a few times, then rested his head under Markuses chin, closing his eyes. “I’m so sorry…” He whispered, Markus shushed him.

“Don’t be sorry… you were under a lot of pressure..” Markus said, placing a gentle kiss to the top of Simon’s head. He rubbed his back lovingly, watching as Simon’s led went blue. “There we go… that’s better..” He smiled, closing his eyes as well. He grabbed one of Simon’s hands again, and let him connect once more. 

He knew Simon was hurting, but he only needed time. 

He’d be alright.


End file.
